


Need

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Hallucinations, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: Jaskier’s hands slipped across Geralt’s armour, unable to find purchase on the worn leather. He’d never seen so much blood.All of Jaskier's worst fears are coming true - all his most painful nightmares. He needs to tell Geralt how he feels before it's too late. But what if theyarejust nightmares?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "N", and the word is "need"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

Jaskier’s hands slipped across Geralt’s armour, unable to find purchase on the worn leather. He’d never seen so much blood. His fingers skidded across the studs, catching on buckles and ties, looking for a way in. He didn’t even know where the blood was coming from - couldn’t see the wounds, couldn’t see any cuts or gashes - just blood, overwhelming him. 

“Geralt,” he gasped, feeling hot tears spilling down his cheeks, “ _please_ , Geralt…”

Blood. Rust. His hands were hot and wet. 

“Please, Geralt, tell me where you’re hurt, tell me what to do…”

Geralt didn’t respond, still and quiet beneath him.

“Don’t leave me,” Jaskier whispered, pressing his forehead to Geralt’s, gripping his shoulders, “I _need_ you, Geralt.” His ribs ached, his lungs full of burning air. A sob cracked through his chest. “I _love_ you.”

The earth dropped out from beneath his feet. His fingers - once coated in blood - were dry. The rusty smell was gone, the cooling body beneath his grasping hands vanished. He was cold - icy cold.

He opened his eyes. There was a cool, purple mist twisting around his wrists, quickly dissipating as his gaze adjusted to the darkness. He blinked. He was still trembling, ankle-deep in freezing water, the high walls of a dank cave dripping around him. He blinked.

“Jaskier?”

His heart leapt into his mouth and he spun around with a splash. His jaw was locked shut, his heart still pounding.

Geralt was striding across the shallow pool towards him, his face even paler than usual. Jaskier ran to meet him, mud and ice clinging to his feet, slowing him down. They crashed together, and Geralt pulled him into a tight hug. Jaskier buried his face in his chest, inhaling his smell - leather and sweat and whatever oil was clinging to his silver sword that morning. Neither of them moved.

“It’s okay,” Geralt murmured into Jaskier’s neck, “you’re alright.”

Jaskier didn’t say anything, lost in the soft noise of Geralt breathing.


End file.
